Electronic devices, such as personal computers, mobile telephones, portable media players, digital cameras and camcorders, have become a significant part of people's lives today. Media playing is an important function of many electronic devices for providing consumers with entertainment. Power management and performance adjustment are critical for media playing systems with growing demands for performance, quality and functionality.